Escola de Magia e Experimento de Forks
by juliapiccolo
Summary: Ginny recebe uma carta dizendo que foi aceita para a Escola de Magia e Experimento de Forks. Logo ela, que nunca havia desejado aquilo, fora selecionada para uma escola em que não só bruxos, mas também lobisomens, vampiros e centauros aprendem?
1. Introdução

Ninguém conseguiu acreditar muito bem quando a carta chegou aqui em casa. Eu estava pacificamente tomando meu café da manhã, imersa em pensamentos e alheia a tudo que se passava ao meu redor. Apenas eu e mamãe estávamos na cozinha quando a coruja chegou trazendo a notícia. É claro que eu nem a percebi se aproximando, só acordei de meus devaneios quando os gritos ensurdecedores começaram.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Arthur, venha cá! Agora! Ginny... Oh, não consigo acreditar nisso!

Papai obviamente apareceu imediatamente ao meu lado, preocupado com a possibilidade de mais um gnomo ter adentrado nossa casa.

- Molly querida, eu juro que quando fizemos a ultima desengnomização, todos haviam sumido!

- Gnomos? O que? Ah, Arthur querido, não é a isso que estou me referindo! – Nesse ponto, todos os meus irmãos estavam na cozinha querendo saber o motivo de tanta gritaria. O cômodo parecia uma panela cozinhando um ensopado de cenoura (o verão não perdoa, e os cabelos ruivos tão característicos de nossa família são acentuados pelo sol que entra pelas janelas). – Nossa Ginny ganhou!

Esse foi o momento em que eu soube o quão fodida eu estava.


	2. Capítulo 1

A semana seguinte foi uma confusão. Meus pais correndo de um lado para o outro tentando comprar tudo o que faltava, meus irmãos tentando fazer piada sem nem ao menos saber se eu estaria em uma situação melhor ou pior do que a deles. Eu continuava incrédula e, sinceramente, com um humor péssimo, já que eu nunca havia desejado isso. Só havia me inscrito, na verdade, porque mamãe havia prometido me deixar ir no show das Esquisitonas se eu fizesse a inscrição. Eu acreditei do fundo do meu coração que nunca seria selecionada.

Três dias antes de minha partida, Hermione e Harry arrastaram Rony para falar comigo sobre a "experiência única que eu estava prestes a viver" (nas palavras de Mione, claro). Suspeito que Rony já estava de saco cheio desse assunto e que o lugar em que ele menos desejava estar naquele momento era no meu quarto, falando sobre isso, mas digamos que ele não tinha outra escolha. Eles pediram para mostrar-lhes a carta, o que eu fiz sem pestanejar.

"_Cara Ginevra Weasley,_

_Venho com prazer informar que você foi um dos dez bruxos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts selecionados para participar da Escola de Magia e Experimento de Forks, durante o período de um ano letivo._

_Essa será, certamente, uma experiência única para todos os alunos beneficiados com essa seleção, pois você será uma das primeiras pessoas do mundo a estudar em uma escola destinada à não apenas bruxos, mas também outras diversas criaturas mágicas como vampiros, lobisomens e centauros._

_Gostaria também de informá-la que, se após esse período de tempo, a senhorita desejar continuar nessa escola, poderá pedir transferência e concluir seus estudos lá, tão bem como voltar para Hogwarts e ter seu estudo completo de forma tradicional._

_Boa sorte à todos,_

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

- Oh, Ginny, estou tão orgulhosa! Sabe, eu realmente queria ter ganho esse concurso, pois certamente será uma vivência que irá deixar uma ótima marca em seu currículo. – Disse Hermione, com certo desapontamento em sua voz. Ela havia se inscrito (e todos acreditávamos que iria conseguir, por ser a aluna perfeita para esse tipo de experiência: empenhada e certamente aberta a novas possibilidades), porém não havia sido aceita.

- Ah sim, tudo que eu quero é passar um ano longe de todos os meus amigos, ir para outro país, viver em uma cidade que é basicamente fora do mapa estudar em uma escola experimental de magia!

- Mas você vai poder voltar nas férias para dar um olá para todos nós! Não é como se nós fossemos esquecer de você nesse meio tempo ou algo assim.

Virei para a janela para que Harry não me visse corar. Ele é minha paixãozinha desde que Rony embarcou em seu primeiro dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, e diferentemente do que eu pensei, o tempo não serviu de nada para amenizar esse sentimento.

- Obrigada, Harry. – Suspirei. – O pior é que eu nem sei quem foram os outros selecionados de Hogwarts.

- Você vai estudar com centauros, vampiros e lobisomens e se preocupa com os bruxos que lhe farão companhia? – Murmurou Rony. Fiz questão de ignorar esse comentário.

- Se foram 10 selecionados, tenho certeza de que você vai conhecer alguém. Mas também, se não conhecer, uma parte do objetivo desse projeto é promover a integração racial e étnica, não? Quem sabe você se torna amiga de alguém interessante. – Hermione falou, extremamente animada. Esse projeto era a cara dela.

- É, pode ser.

Meu suspiro de incredulidade mostrou o quão descrente estava sobre a possível verdade por trás dessa frase.

* * *

**N.A: Então, meus queridos (e até agora inexistentes) leitores. Espero que gostem, e por favor, deixem reviews! Sério, uma única review já me daria um estímulo a mais pra escrever. 3**


End file.
